The ultimate plot
by Star of Shadow
Summary: Mikan is determined to pair up her two favourite senpai. She gets her friends to help but will new romances bud in this matchmaking plot? My first GA fic!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"They're made for each other!" said Mikan firmly.

"But Mikan, are you sure we should try to meddle into their business?" said Yuu worriedly.

"Everything's fine! Daijoubu!" said Mikan with her usual cheerfulness.

"They do act like an old married couple…" said Ruka slowly.

"Exactly! But they've probably never realized they liked each other!" squealed Mikan excitedly.

"How do you even know they do like each other?" asked Hotaru in her usual monotone voice.

"Because… because… I just know it!" cried Mikan.

"Baka." said a voice from behind them. It was Natsume, reading his manga as usual.

"I am not an idiot!" screeched Mikan, and then turned back to her other classmates. "You will help me, won't you…" she pleaded.

"Well… If you insist." said Ruka helplessly.

"I'll help as long as you won't go overboard." said Yuu severely.

"Yay! Let's get Plan A in action!"

"What, I ask, is Plan A?" said Hotaru dryly.

"Err…"


	2. Plan A

Plan A

"The first thing important in making a confession is atmosphere." said Mikan confidently.

"So what have you in mind?" asked Ruka.

"Yuu, I need you to make some illusions…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan, are you sure this will work?" asked Yuu with a worried look on his face.

"Daijoubu!"

Mikan and Yuu were hiding in the bushes at the edge of the forest. It was nearly the Alice type classes' time. Mikan waved to Hotaru and Ruka, who were on the roof.

"Here they come!" warned Ruka through the walkie-talkie.

A certain shadow-user came strolling through along with a certain doppelganger.

Mikan signaled to the two on the roof. Ruka started scattering cherry blossom petals down. Hotaru guided the petal using a special fan.

"Now, Yuu." whispered Mikan.

"Illusion, illusion…" a well appeared in the clearing ahead.

Tsubasa and Misaki had stopped in front of it. Mikan crept closer to watch.

"Strange, I don't recall seeing a well here before." said Tsubasa, puzzlement in his voice.

"Hmm…" Misaki leaned closer to read the writing on the well. "Love well. Throw a coin down and you'll be lucky in love…?"

"Huh?" gaped Tsubasa.

"Err… Tsubasa, have you been in love before?" mumbled Misaki, her bangs covering her face.

"Me? Well…" Tsubasa scratched the back of his neck, slightly pink.

"_It's working!" thought Mikan excitedly._

Suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere, breaking the sweet moment.

"How old are you now?"

"Fourteen." answered Misaki.

"Noda-chi! Welcome back!" said Tsubasa, looking relieved that the embarrassing moment for him was over.

_**Plan A, failed**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the characters(especially Misaki) were OOC. This is my first time writing about GA.


	3. Plan B

Plan B

"A bravery contest!" announced Mikan.

----------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa and Misaki looked curiously around the room where they had been locked into. Everything was old, tattered and covered with a layer of dust. All the windows were barred with wooden boards, and the door behind them was extremely firm. There was only one door leading out from the room.

"Oh, well." they walked to the hallway. Mirrors lined the entire way, which was dimly lit with a few candles. They walked down towards the open door on the other end.

Tsubasa's cap suddenly disappeared. A hand pulled on Misaki's hair and poked her cheek. The duo looked around them, startled. There was no one around. A gust of cold wind swept through the passage.

Misaki continued walking while Tsubasa sulked because of the loss of his hat. Misaki glanced next to her. A strange looking girl was walking there. She wore a black veil that covered most of her face, had a black scarf over her hair, and was dressed in a black full-length dress with long sleeves. Misaki felt a chill run through her, but it soon faded as she recognized the girl.

"Tsubasa, come over here."

"Huh?" he walked over. A grin spread over his face as he saw the girl. "I've always wanted to try this…"

He crossed on leg over the other almost lazily. The mirror girl immediately toppled over. "Banzai! It works through mirrors too!"

The two middle-school students continued down the hall, and the mirror girl gathered up her skirts and stuck a tongue out at their retreating backs. (A/N: If you guys haven't guessed yet, it's the girl that can walk in mirrors from the SA class)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They passed through the other places. Those included a rain storm, floating and talking objects, bubbling concoctions, creepy-looking dancing gingerbread men, mice running all around the room (Misaki squeaked a little at that), spirits flying all over the place, and lastly a room with gloomy lighting and weird laughter echoing all over the room. (A/N: In order, courtesy of- the guy from the SA class who makes rain; Mochu and another guy from SA that possesses objects; Nonoko; Anna; Ruka; Youichi and Yuu; and Hotaru.)

"It's the exit!" Misaki and Tsubasa ran towards the door that led to the bright world outside. But the door suddenly slammed shut and the whole room went dark. Water dripped from the ceiling onto their heads; laughter rang on one side of the room, and suddenly went to another place; something slithered over their feet; a weird burst of bubbles from a cauldron of gooey green stuff cast a sickly green glow onto the room; more gingerbread men danced round the edge of the pot.

"This is a little…" Misaki glanced around the room, unnerved.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" a skull dropped down from above and hung in mid air, burning.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Tsubasa and Misaki grabbed each other.

They grabbed the doorknob and sprinted out of the room.

When they regained their wits, they both turned red. "Where do you think you're touching, hentai!" shrieked Misaki, dealt a blow to Tsubasa's head, and stormed off.

"Poor you…" Commented the mirror girl, handing Tsubasa his cap.

_**Plan B, worked better than the last one in it's own way, but failed anyway.**_


End file.
